


Dear Angela,

by orionsspectre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gency, Letters, Moicy, Violence, probs gonna get descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsspectre/pseuds/orionsspectre
Summary: Over the years he has known her, since her rescuing him up until recall, Genji Shimada has written many letters to Dr. Angela Ziegler. From his internal turmoil at being made into a cyborg through the disbandment of Overwatch and his adventures with the Shambali, Genji has recorded his adventures all for the esteemed doctor to know. And with his letters, he learns more about healing and moving on.





	Dear Angela,

Dear Dr. Ziegler,

I am writing to show my thanks for saving my life. It was not something you had to do, you and Commander Morrison finding me in that state is quite shameful. To be honest, some days I wake up regretting that you have saved me. In a way, I deserved it. I have brought shame to my family, and I have lost the love and respect from my brother. I do not know what to do with that sorrow. 

I was told that you are away on a mission, and will be gone for quite some time. I understand, you have a duty as a combat medic for Overwatch. The nurses you have taking care of me are all good at their jobs, and incredibly kind to me. They tell me that you have plans to create prosthetics to give me the ability to walk, and to replace my right arm. They have said that it may be awhile until they can start outfitting me with your designs, seeing as how badly I was injured and I still need to recover. 

This is a kindness of you that is beyond my worth. 

I am not sure how I can repay you. I will find a way, somehow, because this is a debt that even I cannot leave unpaid. The fact that you have enough compassion to help the son of a yakuza member is baffling to me, but I assume it is in part to why I keep hearing the nurses call you “Mercy.” It is a fitting operative name, and it speaks loudly of your personality. You are an embodiment of compassion I do not understand.

I owe you my life, Dr. Ziegler. I will find a way to repay you. 

 

Regards, 

Shimada, Genji

 

 

Dear Dr. Ziegler,

It has been months since my accident that has led me to meeting you, and it has been weeks since you outfitted me with these cybernetics. I do not feel like a human anymore. I do not feel much anymore. I understand that you said I would most likely experience psychological trauma, many of your nurses have told me that it comes with experiencing physical trauma as well. You told me to tell you of side effects, and there are many. 

My limbs ache. I feel as though my feet are on fire but my feet are not there. I have nightmares that keep me up at night. I have begun asking your nurses for sleeping pills so I do not dream any longer and can just get sleep. There are days when I see my brother standing over me, but when I sit up to defend myself, he is gone. 

It is an existence I would not wish upon my greatest enemies. This is a cursed body. I am no longer a man, but a machine. 

I appreciate your efforts to save my life, but I wish you had not. 

I do not deserve a second chance. I do not deserve to be surrounded by your medical staff. I do not deserve to have you talk to me in such a gentle way. 

I do not wish to live like this.

I do not wish to live. 

 

Regards, 

Shimada, Genji

 

Dear Dr. Ziegler, 

I have considered the offer you and Commander Reyes have made me. It feels like a suitable way to repay my debt. I will do what is asked of me. 

Physical therapy has been going well, Commander Morrison has complimented my recovery and physical abilities. He seems impressed that I have not lost my athletic abilities from before, and the cyber enhancements you created for me seem to have improved them. 

The pains are still there, but I will manage. I will insist that you stop recommending me to see the psychologist on board. What I told you was in a moment of weakness, it will not happen again. 

Regards,

Shimada, Genji

 

Dear Dr. Ziegler,

I formally met my Blackwatch squad today. 

I already knew of Commander Reyes, he had approached me while I was recovering, but I did not know of Jesse McCree or Moira O’Deorain. 

McCree talks in such a casual manner that I could see the annoyance written across Moira’s face. Moira seemed polite enough, but something about her has me on edge. It might be the way she keeps looking me over and complimenting your work. 

She seems to think highly of you, Dr. Ziegler. 

You seem to be flustered around her. She makes you laugh nervously, and your face turns red every you talk to her about your work. It is odd to see someone as professional as you acting like a schoolgirl around another. 

Consider telling her your feelings,

Shimada, Genji

 

Dear Dr. Ziegler,

Calling you a schoolgirl was inappropriate of me.

Apologies, 

Shimada, Genji


End file.
